


The Taxi

by NotBakingNino



Series: Arashi crack fics [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Porn, Taxi, blowjob, crack for real, oh my god i am re-reading this and i cant stop crying this is gold, ohno is the worst taxi driver in the whole universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBakingNino/pseuds/NotBakingNino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was not shining and it was raining hard so Nino was drenched and sexy and it was sunset and he was warm and beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taxi

Nino had been standing on the side of the road for ages. The sun was not shining and it was raining hard so Nino was drenched and sexy and it was sunset and he was warm and beautiful. Finally, a taxi did stop with a hottie cutie pie driver so Nino approached it. It was such a nice taxi. He thought it would probably be expensive, but he didn't mind since the driver was so cute. He sat down in the seat diagonal from the super-fine driver, and told his address to the man by whispering into his ear. The driver flinched and drove wrong. 

Nino asked, "Shouldn't you have taken a left back there?" "Oh, don't worry about it, I know a good place to take you to cuz you're cute. By the way I'm Ohno, and you are?" Ohno put his hand on Nino's leg by reaching behind himself, only he accidentally put it onto Nino's crotch instead. Oops. A weird scenario for these streets. 

The sun had set by now and the driver's eyes were on Nino's crotch, like his hand, as he stopped the car at a green light (obviously he didn't know what color it was, with his eyes still on the by now huge bulge in Nino's pants, his teeth hornily poking out from his mouth in an awkward position).

"Um, do you really think this is a normal position for your mouth?" Nino asked, opening his pants. "Wanna suck my dick with your weirdo mouth?" he continued, but even before he finished, Ohno had already crawled over to him and took Nino's dick into his mouth. Nino couldn't help gasping. It was the first time he'd ever been sucked at 10 am without breakfast, and without someone appreciating his attractive naked body before sucking him (he was still all sexy and wet, though). 

A car hit them from behind, but no one cared. No one but Aiba. 

"Well, it can't be helped," said Jun matter-of-factly, sitting next to Aiba who had caused the accident. But Aiba couldn't accept this. "I have to go apologize and exchange information!!" he said, and bursted into the car he hit, finding an Ohno sucking Nino off sweetly. He could tell he really enjoyed his job, but Nino was still not coming despite Ohno's efforts. 

"Tell me how hot I am!" Nino shouted frustratedly, but Ohno kept silent, just licking and nipping and running his hands over Nino's wet, shirt-covered nipples. Nino liked it. He decided that it was time to come now because Ohno was really REALLY attractive.

"God damn it…" said Sho as he let his presence be known. He had been glued to the window from outside, watching the action. He, like Aiba, lost patience and burst into the car. They both helped Nino come, then Ohno come, and then each other. Jun too, once he joined grumpily. And Nino didn't even care that he hadn't made it home. Would you care?!

 


End file.
